


The Sinsmere Collection

by TheMalhamBird



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMalhamBird/pseuds/TheMalhamBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cross posting my stuff from the #sinsmere [cosmere smut] tag on tumblr. Please see chapter one for (non sexually explicit!) details</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** Introduction **

I know from conversations with friends that even scrolling past tags containing sexual content disturbs them. For that reason, I've tried to make the part of this work that will appear where anyone can see it as safe as I reasonably can. That way, if you're not interested in reading smut/porn, you can either skip it completely, or turn back now.

 

Of course, some people have different thresholds of comfort- you might be perfectly content with shower sex, but not anything bdsm-y, for example. I'm going to keep editing this page to make a contents list (and everything smut-related I write is going in this one piece of work, for now- I don't want to flood the very small collection of stormlight fic we have with stuff that puts people off coming back to it.) For that reason, I'll keep editing this page as a contents page so people can skip fics they aren't comfortable reading- 

_ eg _

_Chapter One- _ blah blah blah _, shower sex ensues (Kaladin/Adolin)_

_Chapter Two- blah blah blah, x ends up handcuffed to the bed  (Kaladin/Adolin/Shallan)_

Chapters will carry additional trigger warnings if necessary, but I hope this keeps The Sinsmere Collection enjoyable for anyone who cares to dip in to it.

 

**Additional Notes**

I will take requests/prompts gladly- mainly within the relationships of Kaladin/Adolin/Shallan, but I'll have a crack at other stormlight ships if it's requested. I will **NOT**  ,however, write Non-Con fics, so don't ask. (Not saying anyone would, just trying to forestall potential problems.)

As with anything, reviews/feedback are very welcome. 

* * *

 

**Contents.**

_Chapter One-_  Sinsmere Warm Up-  _no actual sex occurs, but there is frank sexual discussion of previous encounters as well as of what, exactly, Shallan and Adolin would like to   do  to Kaladin... **(Kaladin/Adolin/Shallan)**_ _  
_

 

 _Chapte_ _r_ _Two -_ sketch of Adolin Kholin  _sans_ clothes

 _Chapter Three-_   Adolin and Kaladin have sex with each other for the first time. Explicit, and probably not very good so feed back would be welcome... **(Kadolin)**

 _Chapter Four-_ After Kaladin is triggered by their attempt at using handcuffs, he and Adolin come up with a...different way of trying bondage.


	2. Sinsmere WArm-Up: Story Time (and other things)

“...and thus did brave Tuariel die, head cradled by he who had once sworn to sever it from his body; thus did sworn enemies part as friends- lovers, even- and thus will it be remembered: stronger by far is the conqueror that ends bloodshed with mercy then the one that ends bloodshed with the funeral pyre; and greater is the conquered General who will kneel and offer his throat in defeat to save the lives of his men than the one who insists on fighting till all blood is poured to the stones in order that he might spare his honour.”

Stillness settled over the room. Shallan dampened her lips, tongue flicking between them as she straightened her spine slightly and closed the slim, fragile book with reverence, setting it to the side and  settling her freehand down on Adolin’s head, running slender fingures through tussled hair. “What did you think?” she asked softly.

“It was beautiful,” Kaladin answered. Shallan’s eyes travelled over to where he was sitting, head tilted back against the wall and long legs folded slightly, forming a triangular shape with the carpeted floor. His eyes were dark tonight, but they glistened brightly none the less; Shallan smiled in answer.

“I think so,” she said. “I’d like to draw it.”

Adolin shifted, turning so he was lying on his side rather than his back and nuzzling Shallan’s hand with his skull to get her to resume her stroking.

“I’ve never heard that version of The Sunraiser and Turiel before,” he said. “The most popular account of it in Alethkar is the one where Turiel is brought before the Sunraiser in chains. In _that_ version, Turiel tells the Sunraiser to go ahead and kill him because some of his army will survive and get revenge, the Sunraiser breaks him in to serving him.” His eyes were also trained on Kaladin as he continued. “I like your version better,” he said. “It makes them equals.”

“That’s partly why I want to draw it,” Shallan said. “There’s a set of panels Oilsworn did depicting the defeat of Turiel, but it’s flat. The Sunraiser’s arrogant and unpleasent, Turiel is all front and no substance... these men were the shining stars of their time! And their relationship...” she trailed off.

“It reminds me of me and Kal,” Adolin said. “Actually, Turiel basically is Kal, what with the all the self sacrifice and stone-hard loyalty.”

Kaladin roused himself at that comment, sitting forward and reaching for the glass at his side. “If you’re expecting me to say that you’re my Sunraiser, princeling, you’re going to be waiting a real long time,” he said, taking a sip and pulling a face. “What did you say this was?”

“White wine,” Shallan said, “imported from Shinover.”

“It’s  horrible.” Kaladin said, rising to his feet. “I’m going to get myself coffee.”

“I’d offer to do it for you, but that’s the sort of thing the Sunraiser would do for Turiel and since we don’t have that kind of relationship...” Adolin said.

Kaladin ignored him, strolling towards the kitchen. “Coffee?” he asked “Shallan?”

“Please.”

“’K”. Kaladin grunted his acknowledge and ducked out of the small door that led off in to the kitchen and out  of sight.

“What about me?” Adolin called.

“You don’t get any, it’s the sort of thing Turiel would have done for the Sunmaker!” Kaladin called back.

Adolin snorted. “Arse,” He shifted again, rolling back on to his back. Shallan ceased combing and rapped him lightly on the forehead.

“Stop moving,” She said. “You fidget so much!”

“I was still for that entire time you were reading!”

“in blocks of five minutes.”

“’Not my fault silk skirts are uncomfortable to lie on,” Adolin said. “Maybe if you took your dress off...”

Shallan rapped him on the head again, and he grinned up at her in half-apology. His smile still made her stomach to backflips.

“Sorry,” he said. “Anyway- you said you wanted to draw the story?”

“Paint, really. But yeah. It probably won;t happen, I’d need references, which I probably won’t find for the way I’d like to this, but I was thinking it would be nice to have some big project to work on. Relax a bit in between the voidbringers and the secret societies and the secret societies of voidbringers... like Kal, learning to carve. And you having sex.”

Adolin laughed. “Well, seeing as how you and Kal help me so much with that, and you and I put up with a log pile in the corner of the study, I’m sure Kal and I can be your references. By references, you mean models, right? Hey Kal!” he yelled. “You’ll pose with me for Shallan, right?”

“For Shallan.” Kaladin replied, balancing a third mug of coffee between the ones in either hand.  “Not because I want to do anything with you. Sit up, will you, the sofa was designed for the three of us to sit on.”

Shallan lifted her hand and Adolin swing himself upright, budging down to the other end of the sofa and taking the middle coffee from Kaladin. “Thanks, Bridgeboy.”

Kaladin smiled. “No problem,” he settled down between the pair of them, and handed Shallan her coffee.

“Thank you,” she said.

“No problem,” Kaladin said again.

The three of them fell in to a companiable silence, Shallan slumping to the side with a sigh of content and resting her head on Kaladin’s chest, Adolin’s arm snaking around the back of the sofa and around his lovers. He began to stroke the side of Shallan’s neck, absentmindedly. Shallan arched, and caught his fingers with her gloved safehand, turning her face to the side and kissing each of them repeatedly. Adolin chuckled, set his coffee down, and moved his other hand to the top of Kaladin’s thigh, stroking with his thumb and leaning in to nuzzle Kaladin’s neck. Kaladin groaned softly, slumping back. “ _Adolin...”_ he warned.

Adolin sat back, taking his hand away “I’m sorry,” he said. “You not in the mood tonight?”

“It’s three in the afternoon. ,” Kaladin said, turning his head to stare at Adolin with fond exasperation. His dark eyes were slightly darker than normal, his lips parted. “Technically, I’m on call if something goes wrong and the armies get called out. And I’m just still sore from the pounding you gave me last night

“What’s this?” Shallan asked, sitting up and looking at the pair of them with interest. “What did I miss out on to go deal with the ghostbloods?”

“Me bending Bridgeboy over the desk and fucking him so hard I had to carry him to bed,”  Adolin grinned, and darted up to capture Kaladin’s lower lip in a bite, before swiping  his tongue between Kaladin’s lips  and smiling against them, before leaning round the younger man to get a better look at Shallan. Her eyes were darker, too, her pupils dilated. “He called me ‘sir’” Adolin confided conspiratorially.

Shallan smiled back, and leaned up to Kaladin’s ear, nipping at the lobe . “Have we found a kink, Captain? Do you like it when Adolin’s rough with you?”

“You already knew _that,_ Red,” Kaladin said, arching his neck. Shallan took it as the invitation it was and grazed her teeth along his jugular. She could taste his pulse racing slightly.

“But _sir_ ,” she said. “That’s something new. Ha, you’ve got an authority kink!”

Kaladin blushed slightly, but otherwise maintained his composure. “I’m not the only one. Adolin could barely hold himself together the first time I did it. The _second..._ ”

“Shut up, Bridgeboy.”

“Or waht?”

“Or I’ll put you across my lap and spank you,” Adolin said lazily, tangling one hand in to Kaladin’s hair and gripping hard, tilting Kaladin’s head back further so Shallan could continue nipping at Kaladin’s throat and jaw. “See if _that_ turns you one as well.”

“Maybe you should do that anyway,” Kaladin replied. “ _Sir.”_

Adolin let go of Kaladin’s hair suddenly, sitting forward. “Seriously? You’d let me try that?”

Kaladin licked his lips nervously, but shrugged. “Don’t see why not. You’ll stop if I ask you to.”

Adolin grinned. “Almighty am I looking forward to tonight,” he said.

Shallan hummed, dissatisfied. “I have to go deal with the ghostbloods again,” she complained. “I’ll miss the show.”

“Doesn’t have to be tonight,” Kaladin pointed out, at the same time as Adolin said “We’ll make it up to you in the morning.”

Shallan eyed them both, lips quirked in a smile. “Have your fun tonight,” she said. “Kal, you’re on leave after tonight, right?”

“I’m banned from military life unless there’s a dire emergency from Twenty Three hundred hours this evening exactly,” Kaladin said. “Then I get the next month off; Ren’s predicting a slowing down of attacks, the regulars can deal with it, and I need a rest. I’ve  barely seen you the past three months.”

Shallan hummed a little, satisfied that she and Adolin had managed to convince Kaladin to take care of himself as much as he took care of his men since they had all started dating. Adolin smirked.

“Probably why you ‘re so sore,” he said. “’Cause I lubed you up the same way I normally do, but you were obviously extra tight last night.”

Kaladin smirked right back. “You’re not irreplaceable, Princeling. Just because _you_ haven’t been screwing me...” he let his words hang tantalisingly.

Adolin laughed. “Funny,” he said- then paused. “That is a joke, right?”

“Idiot.” Kaladin said fondly, whacking at the other man’s head. “Of course it’s a joke.”

“Huh,” Adolin said, relaxing. “You know, that’s almost a shame. I’d almost quite like to watch someone else screw you.”

“Excuse me?” Shallan said. “What do watch me doing when we’re all together at night?”

“And you do it superbly, my dear, but not his arse-“

“We could arrange that.”

“You don’t have the necessary equipment-“

“There are toys,” Shallan said, “and my hand-“

Kaladin pushed himself up from the sofa and downed the last of his coffee. “Seriously. Keep talking like this and I’ll be begging to undress the pair of you which great, I love having sex with you but not when any lighteyed officer of any dahn from any army is fully entitled to run  in here and tell me there’s a riot I need to talk down. Or worse, when your _father_ could walk in and say there’s a voidbringers attack amassing in I don’t know- Azir. Or somewhere.”

Adolin ran his hand through his messy blond hair, still smirking as though getting caught would be a fair price to pay for hearing Kaladin beg. Shallan snuggled up to Adolin, blinking softly at Kaladin. “Of course,” she said. “I’m sorry. What would you like to do instead?”

Kaladin stretched out, clicking his backbone. He _wanted_ to go and check on his men, and the new recruits he was training, but he had been banned from doing both by Dalinar. He wasn’t to work unless he was summoned, and that was unlikely. In light of that, he would have quite liked to take Adolin and Shallan to bed- she’d been pulling night-shifts with the ghostbloods since his return, and he had missed her, although he also enjoyed having Adolin to himself. But he was technically on duty, even though he wasn’t really, so that wasn’t an option...

“Poker?” he asked.

“ _Strip_ poker?” Adolin suggested, a teasing grin on his face.

Kaladin shrugged. “Fine.”  Of the three of them, he was the only one who could play with any skill- he might lose his shoes, or socks or belt or the cravat Adolin and Shallan had brought for him to wear with his uniform, but it wouldn’t go further than that. Shallan was better, but wearing less. And Adolin...Adolin liked to flaunt, of course, which was why he didn’t mind suggesting a game he generally lost.  “Strip poker it is...”


	3. Shallan's Sketchbook- Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adolin stretches (poses) first thing in the morning....

                                                      


	4. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adolin and Kaladin's "Wedding Night"

“Adolin what the-“

Adolin laughed as he swept Kaladin’s feet from beneath him. Bridgeboy grabbed his back in alarm, grabbing a fistful of Adolin’s shirt and pulling at it-

“I’ve got you,” Adolin reassured him. And he did. For all Kaladin’s ridiculous height, Adolin himself wasn’t much shorter and anyway, relatively speaking, Kal wasn’t heavy.

Kaladin slowly relaxed his grip on Adolin’s shirt, meeting his burning gaze with a mixture of love and uncertainty. “You’re-“he said, reaching out his free hand to brush the side of Adolin’s face, hesitant, reverent- “You’re sure you want –“

In one fluid movement Adolin kicked open the bedroom door, strode over to the bed and stepped up on to it, before kneeling, lowering Kaladin down on to the mattress and propping himself up beside him, cupping the side of the younger man’s face and stroking Kaladin’s cheek with his thumb.

“Kaladin Stormblessed, I love you with everything I have. I love your face. I love your eyes, light and dark, I  love your lips...” his fingers ghosted over Kaladin’s mouth. Kal reached for his hand and kissed his knuckles, still looking up with uncertainty, “I love your body,” Adolin continued “with all its scars and the bones I can feel through it, and I love this,” he pulled his hand from Kaladin’ s and placed it over Kaladin’s chest. Through the thin fabric, Adolin could feel Kaladin’s heart pounding. “I love your heart, Kaladin. I love who you are, what you stand for. _I love you._   And if you’ll let me, I want to make love _to_ you.”

Kaladin reached up slowly, wrapping his hand around the back of Adolin’s neck. He pushed his tongue through his lips, licking them nervously before saying “Adolin, I...is this our wedding night?”

Adolin laughed. “If that’s what you want it to be!”

Kaladin gave a flickering smile. “I’m not...this isn’t my first time-“

“Not mine, either.” Adolin said simply. Kaladin instantly became more relaxed.

“You don’t mind,” he said. “I was worried-“

Adolin leant down and kissed him.

Kaladin’s hands sought Adolin’s hair and tangled fingers in to it; Adolin slid one hand beneath Kaladin’s neck, seized a handful of Kaladin’s soft black mane,  and moved so that he was straddling Kaladin’s hips as he slid his tongue between Kaladin’s lips. Kal arched up slightly, head tilting to better accommodate the kiss as he returned it, encouraging Adolin to increase the force as he sat up suddenly. Adolin growled in response, wrapping one arm around Kaladin’s waist and grabbing another fistful of wavy hair as he captured Kaladin’s lower lip in a bite.

“I love you,” Kaladin said, pulling back from the kiss to rest his forehead against Adolin’s. “I love you, I love you, Adolin-“ his chest was rising and falling rapidly. “-I want you?” he opened his eyes. Adolin gazed in to them and smiled.

“How do you want to do this?” he asked. They had already discussed having sex, had planned to there was a difference between talking in the abstract and talking in the reality, and Adolin wanted to make sure Kaladin was comfortable, that Kaladin had what he needed-

“Can I- do you mind if I get undressed by myself. In private?” “I don’t- I don’t like other people undressing me,” he muttered.

 Adolin nodded, taken a little by surprise and glad he had thought to ask. “Do you want to go to the bathroom?” he said. “I’ll undress in here and make sure the door’s locked-“

“Thanks,” Kaladin said, slipping off the bed. “Thanks, I-“ he hesitated, standing by the bed and gaze lingering on Adolin’s face, obviously town between a desire and an unwillingness to explain. “Thanks,” he said again, before vanishing in to the bathroom.

He shut the door behind him, slamming his head back against it. _Idiot_ ,Kal told himself.  _You could have put up with it-_

But what if he hadn’t been able to? Kaladin straightened and began to undo the buttons on his shirt, trying _not_ to imagine scenarios where Adolin’s hands divesting him of clothes reminded him of humiliating markets, the slaver’s assistant stripping him down as some Brightlord or his steward required- or of punishments, after yet another failed escape attempt-Sadeas’ guards, searching the bridgecrews after they had been salvaging in the chasms-

There was no reason why it should have done, the situations were entirely different and he would have been reciprocating the action, but- 

Adolin hadn’t even made a move towards his clothes. For all Kaladin knew, he had been about to suggest they got undressed themselves anyway-

Kaladin pulled off his trousers and pants, and took a deep breath before running his hands along his ribs, and then down, to the sharp edges of his hip bones... 

_“I love your body. With all its scars and the bones I can feel through it.”_

_I’m holding you to that, princeling,_ Kaladin thought grimly. He trusted Adolin, who had seen Kaladin mostly naked before anyway so it shouldn’t even be a problem, except that whereas all day Kaladin had been both nervous and excited, now he was just nervous about messing up...

 _Talk me through it_ , he’d told Adolin- _And tell me what to do so it’s better for you...it’s not my first time_

“I’m ready when you are!” Adolin called through the door.

Kaladin squared his shoulders and walked out the bathroom door.

Before stopping.

And staring.

And feeling an overwhelming desire to burst out laughing grow in his chest.

“What?” Adolin asked, waggling his eyebrows and flexing his muscles. He was stood in the most ludicrous pose, stood by the foot of the bed with one leg up on it, and he was...well. Flexing the muscles of one arm whilst he stroked himself to hardness with the other. “This doesn’t make you want to kneel at my feet and take my wonderfully impressive manhood  in your mouth?”

Kaladin raised his own eyebrows as his gaze flickered to Adolin’s groin- his cock was, indeed, impressive, not quite as long as Kaladin’s own  but slightly thicker-if it wasn’t for Adolin’s absurd pose, his affected voice, Kaladin probably would have been on his knees, but as it was-

“Stop waggling your eyebrows like that!” he gasped as the laughter came bubbling through  his lips. “Adolin, almighty-!”

Adolin adopted an offended expression. “My eyebrow waggling is most magnificent !” he proclaimed. “None can resist the sexy allure of-“ his lips were twitching now as he fought back his own laughter, “-the sexy allure of  oh come on, Bridgeboy, it’s not that hysterical-“

Still Laughing, Kaladin strode over to him and hugged him, kissed him-Adolin picked him up for the second time that day and flung him backwards on to the bed , before taking the tip of Kaladin’s cock in his mouth without warning.

Kaladin gasped as Adolin began to kiss and lick his cock-his balls-coaxing him to an erection-then Adolin wrapped his _hand_ around Kaladin’s cock and began pumping it- Kaladin’s hips jerked upwards and he moaned. He moaned again, even more loudly when Adolin withdrew his hand, kissed the top of Kal’s cock again and sat back, a smug, satisfied expression on his face. “ _Adolin...”_

Adolin smirked down at Kaladin as he reached behind himself and started stroking Kaladin’s thighs. Kaladin’s eyes were half closed, his lips parted and his head thrown back, hair wild and tangled over the mattress. Adolin licked his own swollen lips, tasting a drop of Kaladin’s pre come on his lips. It was an odd taste- salty-and Adolin couldn’t see why anyone would want to swallow the stuff, as he’d heard some people did. Still, the fact that bridgeboy’s throbbing erection was his work pleased him, and the moans- did Kaladin realise how many pretty sounds Adolin had won from him- had been equally gratifying. Kaladin’s hips were still thrust slightly in to the air as he opened his eyes- darker than usual- to look at Adolin. Kal reached up, slowly, as if it took a huge amount of effort, to Adolin’s shoulder. “That was _nice_ ,” he whined, meaning “Why did you stop?,”

Adolin  climbed off Kaladin’s hips and Kal grabbed one of his wrists. Adolin chuckled.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he promised. “but this’ll be slightly easier if you’re on all fours,”

Kaladin frowned.”Wha...” he mumbled. His eyes cleared a bit. “Oh,” he said blushing. “Right...the bit where you fuck me...”

“Only if you still want to,” Adolin added. “I’m perfectly happy to keep going like this-“

“Hm...” Kaladin stared up at him, considering. Then, he rolled on to his front. On to all fours, with his knees far enough apart that it spread his cheeks.

He could feel his heart pounding- in time with the throbbing in his cock- he was both very anxious for Adolin’s touch to return and very aware that he was completely vulnerable. Well, not completely, if it came to it he could summon Syl in seconds which – huh, was one advantage of shardblades over a normal weapon which he had never thought about before and- there was the sound of a cork being pulled from a vial, a slight pause in which the mattress dipped as Adolin moved his weight and settled behind Kaladin.

He poured a generous amount of lube on to his fingers, silently thanking  Drehy for it as he pushed the first finger against Kaladin’s hole. The ring of muscles was very tight, this would never have worked without the slippery, oil like substance helping him to gently, ever so gently-

Kaladin gasped as Adolin slipped his finger inside him. The younger man’s channel clenched, dragging Adolin’s finger in-

“Is that all right?” Adolin asked.

“Y-yes...” Kaladin took a deep breath, forcing himself to relax as Adolin began to slide his finger back out, and in again and back and forth and

Adolin smiled as the tension bled away from Kaladin’s body, before adding a second finger to first. Kaladin had only just stretched enough to accommodate two, and he moaned, flinching slightly. “Are you alright?” Adolin asked again.

“Good,” Kaladin groaned. “Feels good- Ah-Adolin!”  Kaladin pushed  himself back on Adolin’s fingers suddenly. “ _Ay-do-lin!”_ Curious as to what it was that had provoked such a reaction, Adolin sought the same spot again and again, Kaladin moaned loudly. A slow smile spread across Adolin’s face and he began to scissor his fingers, stretching Kaladin even more widely and making sure he brushed the same spot at regular intervals. “Have I found your sweet spot, Kal?” he whispered lovingly in the other man’s ear. Kaladin had bunched the sheets up with his fists and was breathing heavily in between moans, concentrating, apparently, on not collapsing in a trembling, whimpering heap- his arms were trembling.

“Rest on your forearms instead of your palms if that’s easier,” Adolin said, stroking the back of Kaladin’s head. Kal immediately did as he suggested, lower half sinking down on to the bed as Adolin pulled his fingers out of him and reached again for the vial of lube. He slicked up his cock, the cool liquid and the slight friction enough to pull it back up to a full erection- and Adolin smiled slightly as he saw that one of Kaladin’s hands had gone to his own cock: Bridgeboy was stroking himself, moaning quietly as he did so. Kal was a lot more vocal than Adolin had expected him to be, and he was pleasantly surprised. Although, he had been looking forward to seeing how much it would take to tease a moan out of the normally reserved man. Perhaps that was a game they could play, Adolin mused, putting the stopper back in to the vial and setting it to the cupboard by the side of the bed, him and Kal- how _quiet_ could Kaladin stay if he wanted to, how little could Adolin get way with before Kaladin was begging? He took Kaladin’s hips and lined his cock up, tip leaking as it brushed Kaladin’s hole before Adolin eased in slowly. Kaladin gasped, whimpering. Adolin could feel Kaladin’s passage stretch to accommodate the girth of Adolin’s cock; even with the scissoring, and the amount of lube Adolin had used, Kaladin was slightly too tight but Adolin’s cock was dragged inside anyway, as Kaladin clenched. “Storms,” Adolin panted, voice lower and rougher than usual. “Storms, Kal-“

“Wait...a...second,” Kal gasped. “Let me- let me get used to it before you move-“

Adolin held still with difficulty, and focused instead on rubbing Kaladin’s back, massaging the muscles in his shoulders. Kal fidgeted, moving his knees further apart, and reached up, taking on of Adolin’s hands and squeezing it. “Alright. Just- careful-“

Adolin leant  down, kissing the back of Kaladin’s knuckles. “Of course.”

He pulled back slowly, and pushed forward again with equal tenderness. The easier it became to do it, the faster, and harder he began to thrust. He sought Kaladin’s prostrate again and found it after a few tries, winning himself another moan louder than the others as Kaladin began to thrust back. The room was filled with both their panting, Kaladin’s occasional moan and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, a slight squelching of lube. Adolin moved faster and faster, his thrusts becoming more erratic,  the friction he found in Kaladin’s body glorious. Kaladin was stroking his own cock again to the rhythm that Adolin was losing-

“ _Ay..”_ he said through clenched teeth, “Adolin- I’m-“

Adolin made sure to angle his next thrust perfectly and Kal came with a cry, cum spilling over his hand and the sheets beneath him, sticky and hot. His body trembled with pleasure, but he forced himself to not collapse, instead clenching his buttocks around Adolin’s cock. The unexpected tightness just about finished the princeling  off, a few more thrusts and Kaladin felt Adolin cum inside him, cock growing limp as he pulled out. Now Kaladin’s legs could give way, and they did so, Adolin collapsing on top of him and curling his fingers in to Kaladin’s hair. They lay in silence, breathing together  and enjoying the afterglow.

*

*

*

Adolin rolled off Kaladin’s back. Kaladin groaned, and struggled to his knees before turning around and flopping back in to the pillows.

“We should have a shower,” he said.

“Change the sheets,” Adolin agreed. Neither of them moved.

*

“Was that okay?” Adolin asked.

“It was brilliant,” Kaladin said. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” Adolin sat up and placed a peck on Kaladin’s forehead, in the middle of the shash brand. Kaladin smiled, sleepily .

“We really should go and shower,” he said, moving finally, almost tripping off the bed. There was something off about the way he was walking. Adolin frowned.

“I didn’t hurt you?” he asked, anxiously.

Kal shook his head. “I’m just a bit sore, that’s all. It’s been a long time...” he shook his head, as if to dispel melancholy thoughts and smiled at Adolin, hand on the bathroom door handle. “Coming?” he asked.

Adolin grinned and rolled of the bed, feet hitting the floor with  a thud.

“Naturally,” he said, as he followed Kaladin through the door, and shut it firmly behind them.

 


	5. Kink Negotiation- innapropriate uses of Stormlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kaladin is triggered by their attempt at using handcuffs during sex, he and Adolin come up with a new way of attempting bondage....  
> [discussion only, because my attempt at actually writing bdsm really didn't work out. I'll try it some other time]

“I’m sorry.”   
The fact that Kaladin- still shaking in the cocooned warmth of Adolin’s body- was the one apologising made Adolin wince, and he resumed stroking Kaladin’s smooth, tangled black hair. “I’m the one who’s sorry. I should have thought-“  
“I agreed-“  
“But I suggested. And I was the one who suggested we try again. After the first time, I shouldn’t have-“  
“I want to!” Kaladin cut across Adolin, the frustration clear in his voice. He moved back, pushing against Adolin’s grip. Adolin loosened his embrace, but kept a hold of Kaladin’s hands, lacing bridgeboy’s slender fingers with his own. Kaladin’s dark eyes were shining; he blinked furiously and Adolin could see droplets of water clinging to the eyelashes. Kaladin gripped Adolin’s hands tightly. “I used to like it,” he repeatedly helplessly. “I like the idea of it, I want to try it,I just can’t…”  
Adolin raised Kaladin’s hands to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles. “You spent a year enslaved,” he reminded Kaladin gently. He relinquished one of Kaladin’s hands and leant forward, brushing the hair from Kaladin’s forehead, tucking it behind his hear, uncovering the slavebrands that still hadn’t faded. “Being restrained would- it’s not surprising that your mind can’t-“  
“Get over it?” Kaladin snapped. He pulled away, swinging his long legs over to the side of the bed and stood up, padding over to the chair in the corner of the room. Adolin watched him go, admiring the lithe muscles of his lover’s backside- but when Kaladin picked his dressing gown up from the back of the chair and flung it on, covering the view, he didn’t complain or make a quip as he might have done if all that had taken place was a quick fuck before Kaladin decided to go back to his own rooms for the night, or go and work.   
This was more serious, and Adolin was filled with concern as Kaladin turned back towards him, dressing gown wrapped and tied tightly around Kaladin’s tall, slender form, Kaladin’s arms folded just as tightly across the chest. Kaladin didn’t come back towards the bed. Instead, he just stood there, staring at Adolin. Adolin licked his lips before worrying at the lower one, then stood, wrapped the bedsheet around his own naked form and sat back down on the mattress.   
“This doesn’t matter,” he said.  
“Yes it does!” Kaladin retorted. “We were both so storming excited- if I can’t cope with it because Meridas storming Amaram-“ He covered his brands with his hand, exhaling slowly. “I just…don’t want this…to be something else he’s ruined me for,” he said. “Wasn’t being able to trust anyone whose eyes happened to be light enough?”  
“One,” Adolin said firmly. “You are not ruined. You’re not. And two, you’ve got the trust issues mainly out the way,” Adolin pointed out. “You trust me. You trust Ren, you trust Shallan and father and Jasnah- you trust basically everyone on sight now assuming thy don’t act reasonably shifty-”  
Kaladin gave a half shrug, and a joyless smile. “It took a lot of work,” he warned.  
“So maybe that’s all this needs,” Adolin suggested. “Work.”  
Kaladin’s eyes flickered to the bedposts, and Adolin followed his gaze. A silk ribbon hung from each one, crumpled, one practically torn in two from where Kaladin, in the grips of panic, had tried to pull himself free before Adolin had calmed him enough to be able to untie the knots without being kicked.  
“We thought the ribbons might work better than the handcuffs did,” Kaladin pointed out, smoothing his dressing gown self consciously as he moved back towards Adolin. He sat down next to the princeling, and leaned in to his embrace when Adolin automatically put an arm around him.   
“It did,” Adolin pointed out. “I got as far as actually kissing you this time.” He planted a kiss on top of Kaladin’s head to prove the point, then rested his chin where he had placed the kiss. Kaladin half laughed, half snorted, and Adolin smiled “We just need to find something that’ll work better than the ribbon,” he said.   
Kaladin nuzzled Adolin’s chin. “I think the problem is I feel like I’m trapped,” he admitted. “It’s not… I need to be the one in control of me being…not in control. Which doesn’t work.”  
“You need to be able to take yourself out of the restraints I you need to.” Adolin said.  
“Exactly.”  
“There’s probably a knot or something…a way of tying stuff…”  
“Mmmm….” Kaladin sighed. “Too bad I can’t just lash myself to the bedposts. All I’d have to do is think about getting loose and I would.”  
“Plus,” Adolin mused. “There wouldn’t be anything around your wrists- you’d be kept still, but you wouldn’t be restrained so much as….huh. Good thinking, bridgeboy.”  
Kaladin sat up. “You can’t be serious.” He turned to face Adolin with a look of horrified incredulity across his face. Adolin smirked.   
“Why not?” he ased.  
“Adolin. You know what happens when I’ve got stormlight in my system and we have sex.”  
“Mmmm.” Adolin’s face had positively lit up, and that infuriating smirk! Kaladin’s heart was pounding, nerves tingling with excitement even has he protested the idea. “You get about ten times as loud, twice as needy, energetic enough to break the bed, and your stamina goes on forever. “ He grinned. “All of that. And you wouldn’t be able to move.” He darted forward, hand snaking round to tangle itself in Kaladin’s hair as he pressed his lips against Kaladin’s, flicking his tongue across the entrance of Kaladin’s mouth- and sliding it in as Kaladin parted his own lips, pressing back against Adolin and moaning slightly as he responded to the kiss, his own hands tangling in messy black and blonde locks- before Kaladin turned his head to the side, cutting it short. Adolin smiled fondly.  
“Shall we try it tomorrow night?” he asked. Kaladin nodded.   
“Sorry. I’m- I’m tired. And I think it’d be better with a fresh start-“  
“Me too,” Adolin agreed easily. “And you don’t-“  
“Need to apologise, I know,” Kaladin said, rolling his eyes. “I also know you were looking forward to-“  
“Spending a good night with the man I love” Adolin finished. “’Good’ means both of us being comfortable and honest with each other. It doesn’t mean having sex. Sure, the sex is nice. But it’s not the best thing,” he smiled, stroking the side of Kaladin’s face and winning a smile in response as Kaladin’s hand came up to his. “The best thing is talking with you. Planning with you. We could have had a conversation about the best way to darn socks and the most strategic way to eat chull dung and I wouldn’t have cared.”  
Kaladin laughed, then lay back, stretching himself out on the bed. “Princeling. That was sweet. “  
“Don’t act so surprised.”Adolin clambered over Kaladin’s legs, lay down next to him and unwrapped the dubet cover from his body. There was a clumsy billowing of amterial as he attempted tp spread the sheet over both of them; Kaladin tried to help and somehow, they both ended up tangled in silk with bare feet and bare shoulders, lying face to face, noses touching. “I’m the sweet to your sour,” Adolin cooed. “The sunshine to your gloom, the yuk! Bridgeboy, that was my nose you just licked!”  
“I didn’t lick it,” Kaladin smirked. “ I stuck my tongue out at you and your gigantic snout just happened to be in my tongue’s way.”  
“…you do realise you’re surgebinding yourself to the bed tomorrow? You won’t be able to move?”  
“Going to punish me?” Kaladin asked languidly, reaching his arms out and wrapping them around Adolin, who shifted to accommodate the hug before retuning it.   
“I might, bridgeboy. I might….”


End file.
